Whining
by ThisIsYourHeart
Summary: In which Regina gets sick and Emma is forced to take care of a whiny ex-Evil Queen. Fluffy SQ one shot.


**So I was **_**finally **_**getting around to writing the second chapter of Bet on It (sorry it's been forever!) and this stupid little plot bunny came into being and I figured I'd post it because it was kinda cute and fluffy. Maybe a tad bit OOC, but cute and fluffy nonetheless. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Regina Mills was dying. After all, she couldn't remember ever feeling this horrible in all her life and so obviously this illness, whatever it was, was going to be the death of her. And she felt so terrible that she wanted nothing more than to just die already. So naturally, she told her girlfriend.

"Regina, I don't think that'll help too much," Emma said.

"But Emma," Regina whined.

"You're just sick."

"I'm dying."

"It's just a cold. Stop being so melodramatic."

"You gave it to me," Regina snapped, glaring at the blonde with red, watery, sleepy eyes. "You're the reason I'm dying."

Emma sighed. She was sitting on the bed looking down at the brunette who was lying on the carpet. "Why the hell are you on the floor, anyway?"

"The bed was too far away."

"It's, like, two steps."

"Two steps is a lot when you're dying," Regina informed her.

"For the last time, you're not dying!"

"I might as well be."

Emma could see that she wasn't going to win this, so she just slid off the bed and scooped Regina up into her arms. The brunette groaned and nestled her head into Emma's chest. Emma set her down on the bed and moved to pull the blankets up.

"No," Regina protested weakly. "It's too hot for those."

"Regina, you're shivering." It was true. The brunette was shaking and her teeth were almost chattering. Emma pulled the covers over the sick woman and gently stroked a few wayward strands of dark hair back from Regina's face.

"Just let me die in peace, Emma."

"You're still not dying, but if you were, I wouldn't leave you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Regina smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde. She was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The first thing Regina realized when she woke up was that she was alone in the bed. "Emma?" she called hoarsely. There was no answer, so she slid slowly out of bed, taking the blanket with her. She made her way out into the hallway, trying her best to ignore the feeling that she was going to pass out. "Emma?" she called again when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Regina, why aren't you in bed?" Emma asked, coming out of the kitchen and frowning at the stubborn brunette.

"You weren't there," Regina whined.

"I was making you soup." Regina's skeptical look made Emma shrug. "I was heating up some soup for you."

"I don't want any."

"I don't care. You need to eat."

"But Emma," Regina started.

"Save it. Back to bed."

"Why are you trying so hard to get me into bed?" Regina asked. It was obviously meant to be an innuendo, but she somehow managed to make it sound whiny. And the sneeze that she punctuated it with didn't help either.

"Just go."

Regina sighed, but nonetheless dragged herself and her blanket back upstairs to the bedroom She threw herself facedown on the bed so when Emma walked in a few moments later, she had to physically roll the brunette over and sit her up against the headboard so that she could eat the chicken noodle soup.

"It's hot," Regina whined,

"It's soup. It's supposed to be hot."

"It's too hot."

Emma loved Regina, she really did, but she was still shocked that one person could ever be this whiny. Then again, Henry had warned her before he went to stay with Snow and David that his brunette mother could be a handful when she got sick. Emma hadn't taken him seriously. "So what do you want me to do to it?"

"Blow on it."

"What?"

"My soup is too hot to eat."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Regina whined, sounding much like a four-year-old.

"Fine," Emma grumbled. She ignored the smile that grew on Regina's face and blew gently on the spoonful of soup that the sick woman held out to her.

"Much better," Regina said as she slurped the soup off the spoon.

They continued this until the bowl was totally empty. Emma tried to get up to bring the bowl back to the kitchen, but Regina's whine stopped her.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm not. Was just going to put this in the sink."

"It can wait."

Emma sighed, but set the bowl on the nightstand and slid back into bed. Regina instantly curled her body against the blonde's. Emma ran her fingers through short, dark hair, loving the way it felt against her fingers. Regina gave a soft kitten-like sneeze and nestled deeper into Emma's arms.

"I love you, you know. Even though you're a whiny kid when you get sick."

"I know," Regina mumbled. And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Regina woke up a few hours later and decided that she needed a shower. And that Emma needed to help her.

"Why do you need me?"

"My body hurts."

"Really? Because I'm starting to think you just got sick to get into my pants," Emma replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I go through all this trouble when I can just give you a look and you'll rip your clothes off yourself?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. You're the crazy ex-Evil Queen."

Regina pretended to look hurt. The sick face and tiny cough only helped her until Emma rolled her eyes and sat up. "Fine. I'll shower with you if you promise to not try any funny business. Deal?"

"That's no fun," Regina whined.

"That's the deal or you're on your own."

Regina pouted, but walked with Emma to the bathroom. About 45 minutes later, they were back in the bedroom.

"You're an idiot, you know," Emma said. "I don't get how you thought shower sex was a good idea when you can barely even stand up."

"We've done it before," Regina pouted, rubbing at the already purpling bruise on her forehead where she had hit it against the wall.

"Yeah, but last time you didn't hit your head on the wall and almost pass out on me."

"It wasn't that bad," Regina insisted.

"Regina, you sneezed and almost knocked yourself out. I'm pretty sure it was that bad."

Regina shrank back against the pillows and sniffled. Emma groaned. "Tell you what. When you get better we can have all the shower sex you want."

"Is it limited to the shower?" The brunette perked up just the smallest bit.

"No. When you're feeling better we'll have sex wherever you want. But not until you're better, got it?"

"Okay. Now I want some soup."

You're impossible," Emma chuckled. She planted a kiss on the sick woman's forehead and started downstairs. She was pretty sure she heard a muffled "Thank you" as she walked down the hallway.

A few minutes later she returned with a bowl of chicken soup. This time though, she kept it cool enough to avoid having to blow on it. Regina ate the soup without complaining and fell asleep rather quickly. Emma took the opportunity to clean up the tissues on the floor and bring the two bowls down to the kitchen. A few hours later, Regina found the blonde cleaning in the kitchen.

"Bed," Emma said without even having to look.

"I want to watch a movie," Regina whined.

"Alright. Got to bed and I'll be up in a second."

"Okay."

Emma entered the bedroom a few minutes later and slid a disc into the DVD player. "We're watching Harry Potter in case you were wondering," she said.

"Okay." Regina latched onto her girlfriend's side and rested her head on Emma's chest. The blonde grinned as Regina's head tilted back and her eyes fluttered shut with a sneeze. "Excuse me."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"Still feel like you're dying?"

"Maybe not dying," Regina responded. "But I still feel horrible."

"Well that's a step in the right direction at least."

The movie started and within a few short minutes, Regina was asleep, snoring softly against Emma's chest.

* * *

A few more lazy days watching movies and Regina's fever disappeared. One more day and her coughing and sneezing faded to a slightly nasal voice. The day after that all that remained of her illness was the bruise from the shower.

"I think I'm finally better," Regina said.

"Oh really?" Emma asked. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means your parents won't be dropping Henry off for another hour and I think we could both use a shower before they get here, don't you?"

"Lead the way, your majesty," Emma said as she followed the brunette into the bathroom, thinking _God, I love this woman _all the way.


End file.
